Vehicles may include a variety of airbag assemblies to deploy airbags during vehicle impacts to absorb impact energy from vehicle occupants during the impact. The airbag assembly may include an airbag and an inflator in fluid communication with the airbag. The inflator may inflate the airbag with an inflation medium to inflate the airbag from an uninflated position to an inflated position. The vehicle may include an impact sensing system in communication with the airbag assembly. The impact sensing system may sense a vehicle impact and instruct the inflator to inflate the airbag when a vehicle impact is sensed.
Airbag assemblies for occupants in a rear seat of the vehicle can present different design criteria than those for occupants in a front seat. For example, airbag assemblies for occupants in the front seat may be designed for and mounted in an instrument panel and/or a steering wheel of the vehicle. The rear seats of vehicles generally lack comparable structures for the design and mounting of airbag assemblies. Rather, occupants in the rear seats are generally proximate a seat back of the front seat of the vehicle.